


Uncharacteristic, Hon

by labrnth



Series: 字母集 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: Draco Malfoy刻意隱瞞的小秘密。





	Uncharacteristic, Hon

 

 

　　Harry在猶豫了許久終於接受了Malfoy同居的邀請最初，兩人府上吵吵鬧鬧幾乎是掀了屋頂。

　　不只是他的死黨忽然之間覺得自己會寂寞致死，天天往他們家裡塞，（Harry和死瞪著白鼬的Ron再次強調他答應和他同居不代表他會改姓Malfoy，他的男朋友似乎有點失望），黃金男孩發現自從和對方有了更多相處的時間，他們吵架的機會也相對的增加了。

　　這可不是什麼難事，Malfoy很樂意以麻瓜素食或電器用品為由和他吵上一個小時。

　　通常是Harry意興闌珊地回應著對方嫌棄的話語，然後率先退讓、說服著對方，但倘若我們的救世主失去耐性與鬧彆扭的鉑金貴族交涉，他們會一如往常地開始吵架。有時是相互咆哮，有時是冷若冰霜的諷刺，甚至是甩上幾個咒語攻擊彼此也不為過──這便是為何才同居三個禮拜他們便換了一張新沙發。

　　相較於Malfoy，Harry並不是一個會過於在意對方每一項行為的戀人，（「Saint Potter請你告訴我，學會了烘乾咒你究竟 **為什麼還要用那個催轟機？** 」「是 **吹風機。** 」），但他終會因為那個不定時寄來的包裹而感到匪夷所思，收件人妥妥寫著Draco Malfoy外什麼都沒有，只是以牛皮紙和白繩簡便包裝著，Malfoy也不願意在他面前拆開它、與他分享裡頭的東西究竟為何。

　　他們也曾因為這個神秘的包裹和對方冷戰一整晚。 Harry不是刻意挑起爭鬥，只是當Malfoy總是閃避著這個話題、卻又在包裹送達時坐立難安而看似心情極好，他感到相當不悅，大聲地質疑著對方對他是否信任。

　　『我想你需要學會什麼是隱私。』

　　Malfoy的鼻尖幾乎貼上了他的鼻尖，兩人激動的眼神在空氣中相撞。

　　『住在一起不代表我需要一一稟報每件事。』

　　此話一出令Harry更為不滿，他抽出魔仗戳向對方的胸口：『Damn，我怎麼知道你是不是在做什麼壞勾當，或者說和Hermione猜的一樣在外頭交、交了個──』

　　他站在那裡，吐不出接下來的單字，Malfoy灰藍色的眼睛乾巴巴盯著他，Harry覺得自己的臉因為憤怒的情緒而漲紅，握著魔杖的手微微顫抖著。

　　兩人僵持在那兒，直到惹火他的肇事者抓住了他的肩膀，用力把他往自己的懷裡攬。鏡框被撞得有些變形，Malfoy胸膛的心跳聲鼓動耳膜，他們沉默不語聽著彼此的呼吸，像在替這場爭吵喘口氣。

　　Harry吞了吞口水，低低說了聲「Malfoy我快喘不過氣了」對方才放開他，氣氛尷尬地徹底，他慌忙摘下眼鏡假裝擦拭它、而重新戴上，抬頭的瞬間Malfoy已經走了過來，再次將他納入懷抱。

　　這次溫柔了許多。才覺得稍微安心地闔上眼，Malfoy又捏著他的下巴讓他抬起頭望向自己，勾起一個不大明顯的笑，然後把雙唇貼了上去。

　　真是不可掉以輕心。Harry眨了眨那對好看的祖母綠，漫漫想到。

　　

　　事後他們又為那個沒有寄件人的包裹吵了一兩次架，每每終以讓步的擁抱和接吻和平收尾，但Malfoy始終沒有提起事實究竟為何。

　　「Hermione，我就說那隻白鼬根本沒有打算跟Harry講這件事的真相──」

　　救世主夾在他最好的兩個朋友之間，興趣缺缺地翻閱著Hermione桌上厚厚一疊資料，思考著或許他根本不該找他們談心，這只是讓他更加沮喪罷了。

　　「閉嘴，Ron我跟你解釋過了，Malfoy可能有一些事情真的得瞞著Harry，不想讓他知道。」

　　Harry瞄了一眼把自己埋在羊皮紙堆中的Hermione，她奮筆疾書的模樣真的令他不想去打擾，他根本就應該直接回家，找對方說清楚。

　　「噢算了Ron，」他制止正打算反駁的紅髮男子，「他可能真的有事想瞞著我不想讓我知道。」

　　「畢竟他也不是第一天那麼混帳。」

　　Harry有氣無力地笑了笑，Ron贊同地點點頭，憤然抱怨起Malfoy幹盡的各種爛事，並嘗試舉出一百個Harry不該和臭白鼬在一起的理由。

　　他看到Hermione偷偷翻了個白眼，不明白為什麼她的男朋友老是想不通一些簡單事，他回以一個笑容，要她別介意。

　　

　　然而最後，Harry是在一次意外折返回餐廳想找些東西時跩住了對方向他保留的秘密。

　　低頭一邊讀著書上的字句，他喃喃喊到「Malfoy你有看到我的書籤嗎？」而待了一會兒Malfoy沒有回應於是抬起頭尋找對方的身影。

　　Harry的馬克杯摔到了地上，慌亂之中只接住了另一手原本拿著的書，他瞪著對方，嘗試釐清這個畫面和現實的相關性。

　　他親愛的男朋友正捧著拆開的包裹，心滿意足地盯著手上拾起的球狀物品。而Harry非常確定，那是Honeydukes昨天推出的巧克力球。

　　Draco Malfoy和甜食。這就和Snape教授配上蕾絲洋裝一樣詭異。

　　男人順著杯子碎裂的聲音看了過來，Harry立刻低頭假裝關心那個碎成片的陶瓷，沉默片刻才敢緩緩抬頭。

　　對上視線的瞬間對方蒼白的臉上已經浮現微微紅暈，Malfoy昂起頭回望他，抿緊薄唇一語不發，空氣彷彿凝結了一般，安靜、令人難以動彈。

　　「…… Is that chocolate？」

　　氛圍把他掐得死緊，Harry清了清喉嚨，只小聲地吐出了這句話。

　　「被山怪踩過的麻瓜都認得出這是巧克力，請教我們的救世主是腦袋進水了嗎？」

　　對方用那可笑的貴族腔說道，卻難掩緊張而越說越快，Harry凝視著對方已經染上淡淡粉紅色的鼻尖，張口打算回答什麼又被Malfoy匆匆打斷。

　　「我想縱使我身為一名獨立的男人、Malfoy的獨子，或是你的男朋友都不影響我享受甜食的權利。」

　　鉑金貴族緩緩放下原本打算送進嘴裡的巧克力球，停頓了一秒看著欲言又止、臉上表情怪異的Harry，補上一句：「疤頭，你要是敢笑我就讓你明天下不了床。」

　　他的嘴巴張開又闔上，活活像隻金魚。

　　「所以那麼包裹──」

　　「是，都是Honeydukes寄來的，請教閣下又想和我爭論什麼。」

　　

　　客廳內瞬間爆開救世主的大笑和Malfoy的一聲怒吼。

　　

　　Harry止不住笑意，滾進了沙發的剎那，聽到他的男友又碎念了一次Damn，對方羞憤至極、咬牙切齒的模樣令他感到極為愉悅。

　　「GOD–DAMN–POTTER！ JUST STOP LAUGHING！！ 」

　　他想起在學期間，往往是Malfoy趾高氣昂地揚著壞笑和教授打小報告、抓到在偷偷摸摸做事的他。他何嘗沒有想過倘若對方也有機會被他逮住什麼秘密，露出和自己相同惱羞的表情，那該有多爽快。

　　Malfoy瞇起淺色的眸子盯著他，像是在考慮要下什麼惡咒才能阻止在沙發上打滾大笑的Harry、而又不會把沙發炸出一個洞。

　　黃金男孩煩惱了這個問題許久，輾轉反側、整夜未眠，沒想到答案會是如此出乎意料，他甚至是記得某次自己拿著一袋嘶嘶咻咻蜂靠近時對方時那個厭惡至極的表情。

　　頂著一頭不能再更亂的黑髮，Harry從沙發上坐起，痴痴笑著，又重複思考了一次方才究竟看見了什麼。

　　Draco Malfoy有那啥、甜食癖？

　　總之，不論是不是一種癖好，他那個不可一世的男朋友瘋狂地熱愛甜食。

　　Harry想到用餐時的Hogwarts餐廳，當貓頭鷹進進出出忙著替自己的主人送信，Slytherin那桌總免不了一個沉甸甸的包裹裝滿Honeydukes的巧克力，落到Malfoy面前。男孩會以不屑、傲慢，卻又隱忍什麼的表情，緩緩說道「媽媽總把我當小孩」然後推給一旁看似渴望的Crabbe或Goyle。

　　好吧Harry真的對愛吃甜食沒什麼偏見，但當這件事落到Malfoy身上總有種違和感。特別是當這男人用盡一切方式希望自己可以向Harry隱瞞這項愛好，縱使吵上一兩次也不足為惜，這令Harry更想放聲大笑。

　　「Just stop that！」

　　然後第二次，黃金男孩無法克制地再次笑出了聲，Malfoy終於沉不住氣，低吼了一聲、撲到了他身上，打鬧地搔他癢。

　　當Malfoy作勢要親他、讓他閉嘴的時候，Harry咯咯笑著，側頭問了一句「小龍龍，要不要來一點糖糖啊？」對方擰起眉又吼了聲，毫不猶豫將他從身下拉了上來，架住他的脖子。

　　男子輕舔嘴唇，確定那盒巧克力球被放在安穩的地方後，靠了過去。落在Harry耳邊的吐息溫熱，卻令他不寒而慄。

　　「好啊。」

　　嘶語像極了蛇，信子鑽進了耳廓。

　　「那麼Harry哥哥，我的糖呢？」

　　Malfoy作為嘲弄悶哼了一聲，不理會那個掙扎的救世主。

　　

　　Draco Malfoy展現了他說到做到的貴族風範，實行了讓Harry下不了床的約定，但那又是另一回事了。

　　以腰痛一整天、又向魔法部請假了一天作為代價，Harry發現了不少對方和自己坦承愛好甜食的好處。

　　起碼終於可以他不必大老遠出門跑去嘮叨Hermione和Ron只為了討論那些巫師雜誌上刊登的糖果廣告，也不會在情人節買錯巧克力給對方。（「我送錯那麼久你居然沒有一次告訴我，我一直以為你比較喜歡黑巧克力！」Harry站在Honeydukes裡，手上握著Malfoy指定的蜂蜜巧克力。）

　　他同時發現，Malfoy對甜食的確有一套，那些放在餐桌上寫著「To Harry」的漂亮糖果盒從來沒讓他失望過。

　　還有其他種種像是如果Weasley家寄了太多糖果來，Harry也不大需要擔心，反正總會有一個人會陪他分著吃玩；如果Harry放在櫃子裡頭的甜食被偷吃了，他也再也不會去猜測是不是有胖胖球住進了他們家，反正證據都只會指向同一個人──這令Malfoy鬧了幾天彆扭，或許是出自於惱羞。

　　

　　「嘿，你要知道，這樣其實也沒什麼不好的。」

　　Harry軟綿綿靠在同居人身上，隨意翻閱Luna寄來的謬論家。對方梳理著他凌亂而柔軟的頭髮，嘴裡咒念著什麼又放棄地放開他。

　　「沒用的。」

　　黃金男孩翻身，撥亂他的頭髮，將手上的雜誌顛倒過來閱讀。Malfoy微微悶哼了聲，揮了揮魔杖召來兩個裝滿奶油啤酒的玻璃杯和一個別緻的小盒子。

　　「……我不知道你喝奶油啤酒。」

　　他眨了眨眼看著清澈冒泡的金黃色液體，再轉頭看向他那個身為高傲貴族的男朋友，「我以為你們貴族只喝那種昂貴的紅酒什麼的。」

　　「Well，我想偶爾品嘗你們俗氣的飲料也無傷大雅。」

　　男子嗤笑應對，小心翼翼扳開盒蓋取出映著光澤的焦糖色糖塊，示意要身上的男子張開嘴。Harry皺著眉頭昂起頭，讓對方將手上的東西放進他嘴裡，他還不是很習慣克制自己不要把對方的手指咬掉。

　　奶油和焦糖的味道在嘴裡化開，和些許過分甜膩的蜜糖紮上舌尖，他吮了吮口中的糖果，綻開一絲笑容。

　　

　　「Honey Toffies。」

　　

　　

　　

　　Malfoy挑起眉，抿著嘴角同樣把糖塊放進嘴裡。

　　

　　

　　


End file.
